Rescue
by Petchricor
Summary: While passing through town the Guardians see a house that has caught on fire with a little girl inside. Rocket finds himself unable to just stand by


**And the streak continues. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Rocket wasn't completely sure what made him do it. They had just been passing by the burning home, a few comments were made and they just kinda watched as the porch collapsed around the door. The woman screamed something about her daughter still being in the house and her husband held her back, the men in the suits telling her that she couldn't go in and that they would do whatever they could. The others hand walked away while Rocket stayed, watching. The woman kept calling out the little girl's name and Rocket could hear the girl calling for her mother with his raccoon ears. The next thing he knew he had run passed the men in the suits and up into a window, climbing into a burning house. He didn't know why he had done it but he was here now, so he had to do _something._

"Kid!" he called out, jumping out of the way as a board fell down. What had the woman been shouting again? "Uh, Sarah! Sarah, where are you?" He heard a soft scream and he ran out in that direction. "Keep yelling!" The girl cried out again and Rocket ran towards the sound, going down the stairs into the basement and looking around. "Sarah?"

"Over here!" Rocket ran over to the voice and had to climb under a metal beam to get to her. The girl screamed at the sight and crawled back but Rocket put his hands up carefully. She looked about twelve or thirteen, blonde hair covered in bits of dust and dirt. Her eyes were blue and filled with fear.

"It's ok, I'm a friend, my name's Rocket. I'm here to help you, I wont hurt you," he promised as he slowly made his way over to her. The girl watched him warily but let Rocket come close, then when she relaxed he climbed into her lap and she hugged him tight. Rocket didn't like being held like a toy but he let the girl do it, knowing it was fear that had surrounded her. "Come on, we have to get you out of here. The whole place is coming down. Will you follow me?" The girl nodded. "Great." She let him go and followed Rocket through a hole in the stuff that surrounded her and they went up the stairs. Rocket didn't tell her how weak they probably were but it didn't matter, she made it up fine.

_BOOM!_

"Rocket!" Sarah screamed as a fiery beam landed between them, sending her falling back. Rocket turned around a moment in thought before climbing up the side of the wall and leaping over the fire. She crawled over to him and looked around in fear. "What do we do?"

"Follow me," he told her and crawled away from the beam and towards the window. "Think you can climb out through that?" She nodded and went over, pulling herself up and going out. "Great!" Rocket lept out and onto the ground. _Crack, boom!_ "Look out!" Rocket shoved the girl out of the way as the house collapsed in on itself, sending debris everywhere. Rocket coughed as the dust settled in his lungs and felt something heavy on top of him. He sighed. So, this is what doing the right thing got him? A painful death? Great.

"Rocket!" The beam was shoved off and Rocket felt himself picked up by small arms, cradled in her arms as she walked off. Rocket groaned in pain but let the girl carry him, he couldn't really move anyway. "Help! He's hurt!" Two new pairs of arms grabbed Rocket and took him away from the girl. "Mommy! Daddy!" Rocket opened his eyes and watched the girl run over to her parents, both of them hugging her tight with happy tears in their eyes. Rocket found himself smiling at the sight.

Rocket was sat down and someone started to patch him up. He watched the girl reunite with her parents as they picked her up and kissed her, the girl smiling happily at them both. Rocket felt like that sight was all the reward he needed. He winced when someone touched his back and clawed at the air in response to the pain. When he heard them chuckle he knew it was Quill and he scowled angrily at him as he bandaged up his back.

"Nice job, short stack," Quill remarked snarkily. Rocket snarled at him and stood when Quill walked away, glaring after him. Rocket grunted when he was picked up in an awkward hug.

"Thank you!" Sarah said happily when she set him down. Rocket turned to face her and waved her off, smiling in spite of himself.

"You're welcome kid," he muttered. Sarah giggled and scratched his ears. Rocket's ears twitched in response to the touch and he watched the girl run back over to her parents. He kicked the dirt and followed after Quill.

"Mr. Rocket!" Rocket sighed and turned back around. Looking down at the bracelet Sarah was holding out to him. It was black with a red gem and a swirling design in silver. Rocket hesitated but took it. Rocket watched her run back away and her dad picked her up. She waved to him as they walked away and Rocket gave a half wave back, looking back down at the bracelet. Rocket put the bracelet on and looked it over, shrugging. He followed back after Quill and the others.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
